Serenity
by MemeQueen15
Summary: 4 year old Serenity 'Ren' Potter feels like she doesn't belong with her abusive relatives. Her entire life changes when her teacher Mr Lawson reveals who he is and what she is. Will she find a new home at Camp Half Blood? A Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and a minor twilight crossover later on. a fem harry story.


**A/N: Hi it is MemeQueen15 and this is my first story. I would like to say thanks for reading. All mistakes are my own, I'm not perfect.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

My name is Serenity Potter, I am four years old and this is my story…

"Freak!" Uncle Vernon thundered, yanking me out of my cupboard by my hair. "I told you to make 4 eggs for Dudley but he only got 3!"

"I'm s-sorry Uncle Vernon, it won't happen again- I promise!"

He pushed me into the wall and I hit my head.

"Get ready for school girl. I'll punish you later."

He stormed out of the door and I raised my hand to my head and winced: I was bleeding. I raised my hand again and there was no blood. My eyes widened in shock. I had done my freaky thing again, but luckily for me no one was around to see it.

I went back into my cupboard and dressed myself into a black dress and cardigan, with Dudley's old boots. Aunt Petunia always got me the cheapest girls clothes she could find. I was 4 but still wore toddler's clothing.

School. If my freakishness wasn't enough for my family to hate me, my behaviour at school was. If you're thinking I was a bad student you're wrong. I was a good student with the best grades in the infant school and better than some in the juniors and that was the problem. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated that I was better than Dudley. To make matters worse I had been diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD, yet I was still outshining their precious little duddykins.

I had no friends at school and Dudley would attack me when I played outside so often I stayed inside with the kind year 6 teacher Mr Lawson. He taught me things during break times and lunch times, things he said would be very useful for me. Mr Lawson was in a wheelchair and several people- Dudley- would make fun of him for it.

I raced quickly to school so I would avoid Dudley and his friends with their favourite game of Serenity Searching. The playground was empty bar a tall man, which was surprising as I had left later than I usually did. Swaying lightly in the wind the tree's branches almost ushered me towards the door. The cool December breeze made me shiver and the sight of the strange man did nothing to calm me. I moved to go inside but the tall man blocked my entrance.

"Excuse me sir, may I get past you?" I asked politely.

My answer was a sharp hit that blasted me into a nearby bench. I winced and let out a groan as I hit my bruises from last night's beating. The man stalked towards me and I rolled away from under his foot and I got a look at his face- he only had one eye! He swung his huge fist at me and I ducked. A large gaping hole was left in the school building from his hand.

My eyes widened at the damage; how could someone be so strong and only have one eye? Instinctively I dashed inside the now unguarded entrance and ran to Mr Lawson's classroom.

"What's wrong my dear?" he smiled kindly.

"There's a tall man and he only has one eye."

Mr Lawson's eyes widened.

"Serenity, please stay here. I will sort the man out. Do you recognise what the man was?"

"He's a cyclops."

"Good. Do not worry you will be safe."

He wheeled himself out of the classroom and I heard noises of destruction. This continued for several minutes before I heard a resounding thud and Mr Lawson came back in but he didn't look the same. His top half was the same, it was his bottom half. His legs were not there and in the place of them was the body of a white stallion.

"You're a centaur!" I gawped.

"I am. I came to this school to keep you safe. However, the monsters have found you so I must take action. You must come to this special place for people like you. You live with your Aunt and Uncle correct?"

"They wouldn't care if I died," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"They don't like me. They only took me in because they feared my mum and her freaky kind."

"We'll pay them a visit and then we will be off. Do you have any other relatives?"

"Aunt Petunia has a brother in America, she was going to send me but she didn't want to waste money on the trip."

Mr Lawson looked thoughtful for a minute. "Ok, I'll send a satyr to your Aunt and Uncle to explain why you aren't there."

"Will I have to see them again?" I asked, trying hard not to get to excited at the prospect of never seeing my relatives.

"It is highly unlikely you will not see them."

I could barely supress my glee. I was finally going away from Number 4 Privet Drive, my Aunt, Uncle and cousin.

"How are we getting to America Mr Lawson?" I asked.

"We'll be travelling by a portkey. And my name isn't Mr Lawson, it is Chiron."

"Oh," I said before my eyes widened. "Oh! You train demigods in the myths! Except they aren't myths and if you're taking me somewhere- wait am I a demigod?"

"You are my child. Now hold on tight to this book."

"Why?"

Abruptly I felt a jolt in my body. Mr Law- Chiron and I were spinning around before suddenly we landed hard on the ground. I winced once again from landing on my bruises.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing before showing you around," Chiron explained.

"The hospital wing?" I questioned.

"Serenity, I noticed what those mortals did to you. I tried to stop them but that would have risked my position. Besides I am certain that you got hurt during your skirmish."

I sighed and followed Chiron to the hospital wing. A man in a leopard print top was stood outside with his arms crossed.

"So, this is the new one? The "

Chiron leaned whispered something in the man's ear.

"I'm Mr D, who are you?"

"Serenity Potter, sir." I curtseyed.

"I like this one. Start her on pinochle while she is young."

"Come on Serenity."

He guided me into the hospital wing and I smiled a small but happy smile. For the first time, I could remember I believed that I belong.

My name is Serenity Potter, I am four years old and this is my story.

 **A/N: So, there we have it! The first chapter of my first story. Please favourite, follow and leave a review- it would be most appreciated.**

 **~ MemeQueen15 xo**


End file.
